Heroes Fighting Jam
Heroes Fighting Jam is a 2005 action, tactical role-playing fighting video game developed by Monolith Soft and featuring characters from games, cartoons, anime and comics. The game was released for the PlayStation 2, XBOX and Nintendo Gamecube consoles. It is the 3rd installment in the Heroes series of crossover games. Worlds The game takes place in multiple parallel worlds that had never interact between themselves, but sometimes fluctuations cause people and locations from one world to travel to a different world or time. *Substance World - The present day modern world, where the game takes place in 20XX. The characters in this world are from Heroes Fighting Jam, Great Mazinger, Kamen Rider, Mazinger Z and Ultra Series. Characters New Characters Protagonists *Reiji Arisu - The main protagonist of the game. His father was killed ten years ago in one of the many ongoing fights between Shinra and Ouma. Reiji is, often described by his partner Xiaomu, "a sullen tight-ass", which prompts Reiji to shoot a jokingly made comeback. While he may not show it, he cares deeply for Xiaomu, even if he shoots down several of her comments, jokes or not. He carries a specially built weapons carrier containing a shotgun, named "Hollywood", and two swords; each with an element associated with it: one fire and one electricity. He also has a handgun, named "Gold", holstered on his waist. *Xiaomu - Fellow protagonist as well, Xiaomu is known as a "mystic fox" with an age of 765 years. She was partners in the Shinra organization with Reiji's father, Shougo Arisu, ten years ago, until his death. Xiaomu often portrays a bit of a flirty nature towards Reiji, though he often ignores it. Aside from poking Reiji's buttons, she can become a little protective of Reiji when the subject of his father's death comes around, or Saya. She wields an ice elemental cane sword styled after a Shakujo staff, as well as a handgun named "Silver". She is also able to use magic attacks, such as energy rays from her finger, with which she provides most of the duo's ranged attacks. *Ingrid - The Goddess of the Sun. She comes to assist the heroes, beliving she is the only one to have Pscylo Magic. Antagonists *Saya - Like Xiaomu, Saya is a werefox, however, she is born in Japan and not China. She was involved with the incident that happened with Shougo Arisu and Xiaomu ten years ago, which is why Xiaomu holds a grudge against her. Opposite to Xiaomu, Saya is with the rival organization of Shinra: Ouma. Saya upholds a rather odd personality-she can never seem to be upset and usually remains calm and overly flirty in contrast to that of her Chinese werefox counterpart. Her "pet" names for Reiji and Xiaomu are 'boy' and 'little one' respectively. *99 - An enemy sealed in the Abyss of Time ten years ago; the Ouma Project culminates with its release. It has deep ties with the Arisu clan. *Katana - A supposedly made complete clone of Saya, though physical resemblance is questionable. Saya says it is part of the Ouma Project. Dynamic Productions Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono *General Darkness Mazinger Z *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura Toei Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Cosmos Cast Heroes Fighting Jam Cast *Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu *Masako Jō - Ingrid *Omi Minami - Xiaomu *Ai Orikasa - Saya Dynamic Productions Cast *Clandy Brown - General Darkness *Hiroya Ishimaru - Koji Kabuto *Haruko Kitahama - Baron Ashura (Female) *Minori Matsushima - Sayaka Yumi *Hiroshi Ōtake - Boss *Mitsuki Saiga - Jun Hono *Hidekatsu Shibata - Baron Ashura (Male) *Kousei Tomita - Dr. Hell Toei Cast *Kento Handa - Kamen Rider Faiz *Shigeki Hosokawa - Kamen Rider Hibiki *Jun Kaname - Kamen Rider G3-X *Toshiki Kashu - Kamen Rider Agito *Satoshi Matsuda - Kamen Rider Knight *Ryoji Morimoto - Kamen Rider Charile *Kohei Murakami - Kamen Rider Kixaia *Joe Odagiri - Kamen Rider Kuuga *Jouji Shibue - Kamen Rider Ibuki *Takamasa Suga - Kamen Rider Ryuki *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kamen Rider Blade Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Taiyo Sugiura - Ultraman Cosmos *Hassei Takano - Ultraman Agul *Takeshi Yoshioka - Ultraman Gaia Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games